Keep Calm and Let It Go
by gryfon-spanish-werewolf
Summary: There's a new song out and Anna and Elsa can't help but sing along.


Anna is soooooooooooo bored! She didn't want to do her homework (really who does?) and can't be bothered to do her chores. Tumblr had ceased to impress her, her phone refused to buzz. So here she was, draped over her bed staring at the ceiling.

She tried not to, but her mind drifted to earlier in the day. Groaning, Anna took a pillow and pressed it across her face, hoping the darkness would stop her mind from replaying the scene, but if anything, it only helped it come faster.

High school was a disaster, ask anyone. Now that she was a senior, Anna was starting to get nervous that she'd never find love; that if it didn't happen this year it never would because everyone knows your life ends after graduation.

But she was kind of hoping it wouldn't be Hans. Although handsome, he had the reputation of a cheat and Anna didn't need another fiasco damaging her 'reputation'. The first time had been plenty: apparently people couldn't comprehend the fact that _some_ people's hair is multiple colors. She actually quite liked her random white streak and tended to rub it between her fingers when she was nervous or in deep thought.

Anyway, Hans had come up to her today, again, and asked her out, _again_. She'd politely refused, but he hadn't left, asking why.

"No one ever turns down _The Hans_, especially not four times in a row."

She was about to retort scathingly, something along the lines of, 'Love's not an open door pal!', when Kristoff jumped in.

"Lay off man, she said no."

Anna rolled her eyes at Kristoff, a wordless, "I got this," but he didn't get the message. After that Anna tuned out, but ended up having to stop a full blown fight when insults failed to land as intended. All three of them had been escorted to the discipline office and each of them were given detention. Anna had pouted, frustrated and refused to listen to Kristoff's apologies.

Anna took the pillow off her face and sat up, pulling her mobile out of her pocket. There was one last place she could check for some excitement, facebook. She was told by her friends that facebook wasn't really dominated by teens as it had been a few years ago, but Anna still maintained a profile, mostly cute selfies and random pictures of Elsa and her quirkiness.

Elsa.

Anna missed her terribly. Being three years older and out of highschool, Elsa had a job and was gone for most of the day. She'd come home exhausted but still insist on making Anna dinner and helping her with her studies. Then she'd read a book quietly with her small reading glasses on. People always told her to get contacts, but Anna secretly loved it when Elsa wore them.

Anna looked at her phone's facebook home page. Scanning her list of friends, she was disappointed to see there were no little green dots. The last person on recently, Merida -a crazy red head obsessed with archery- had logged out almost two hours ago. So, no one and nothing.

No, wait.

A message had just popped up from Rapunzel (Oo, she cut her hair and dyed it brown, cute!).

_Yo Anna, wats up!? Heard this really great song earlier, you should check it out!_

There was a link attached to the message and Anna pressed it half-heartedly, not really ever enjoying other people's music. The song loaded and Anna was surprised to hear the sharp notes of a piano. She jumped up from her bed and attached her phone to some nicer speakers. The piano continued for a bit, then a soft female voice began to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen…_

The song continued. Anna sat down, entranced by the woman's voice, but even more so by the emotion. It was haunting and beautiful, but also sad.

_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!_

Anna felt herself nodding to the lyrics. She felt this song was so, so… _her_ in that moment.

She looked at her phone and saw that it read only a minute left in the song. Suddenly, Anna couldn't get enough. She reached out and tapped the replay button twice, making the device play the song over and over.

She'd learned all the lyrics by the fourth play through.

By play through seven, she was dancing around her room, pointing to objects, pretending they were Hans or Kristoff and "letting them go."

If it was a problem, "Let it go!"

If it was an idea, "Can't hold it back anymore!"

If it was about herself, "And I'll rise like the break of daaaawn!"

If she felt sassy, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Elsa turned the key in the lock and pushed. She struggled a bit, but managed to get her portfolio, grocery bags, satchel, and backpack through the narrow doorway and into the front hall. Throwing her things on the ground, Elsa stomped snow off of her boots, then pulled them off. She was tired and didn't feel like picking up all her things again, only to have to put them down again somewhere else, so she didn't.

It was strangely quiet. Usually, Anna would race up like a red cannonball and hug her, nearly knocking her off her feet. And yet today there was no Anna. Both relieved and worried at the same time, Elsa called out, "Anna," but received no reply. For one wild moment, Elsa thought that Anna would be quietly doing her homework, but she snorted, knowing that would never happen.

"Anna? Are you home?" Elsa took a quick look in the living room, kitchen, and library, but couldn't find Anna anywhere.

And then she heard it. Soft music was playing, but what really caught her attention was Anna's awful singing. She pressed a hand to her mouth and sagged against the wall, trying with all her might not to burst out laughing and reveal her presence. Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, Elsa made her way stealthily to Anna's bedroom, the only place her sister could be.

She knew the song too. It had only been played by her co-workers about thirty times today and Elsa knew it by heart. She loved it, and if she wasn't mistaken, so did Anna. When she got to Anna's door, she found it was slightly ajar. Unable to resist, Elsa peeked through the crack.

Anna was jumping up and down on her bed, eyes squeezed shut, and belting her heart out. She wasn't even on key, but Elsa knew that to Anna, it didn't matter. Anna was practically shouting, "My power flurries through the air into the GROUND! My soul is spiralling in FROZEN FRACTALS ALL AROUND!"

Elsa walked in and continued to watch her sister embarrass herself for a few moments more. The biggest part of the song was coming up and Anna knew it. She stopped, eyes still closed and struck a pose, fists balled and feet apart.

"I'm NEVER GOING BACK, the past is in the PAAAAAAASSST!"

Elsa joined in.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO…" Anna's eyes flew open and her face turned bright red. But to her credit, she kept on going, with Elsa smiling and singing with her.

"And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it GOOoOooo! That perfect girl is gone!"

Both girls took a breath, then continued doggedly.

"Here I stand, in the LIGHT of DAAAAAY! Let the storm rage OOOOOOOOO-" Anna faltered first, but Elsa didn't get too much farther before gasping for breath. The last line washed over them in silence.

_The cold never bothered me anyway…_

Huffing a little, Anna looked at her sister. Elsa was grinning ear to ear and Anna felt heat rush to her face. Despite this, Anna burst into giggles and Elsa quickly joined her.

"I've been trying to get that note _all_ day," Anna cried, still laughing.

"Me too! It's just like, 'got it, GOT IT!…. nope, don't got it."

There were a few more spurts of laughter, then a pause, and the girls looked at each other. Elsa spoke first.

"How was school?" Anna frowned.

"I just, like, sang that song twenty times to forget about school! It wasn't great, I got a detention for breaking _up_ a fight, and Hans asked me out _again_." Noticing Elsa's look, she said, "I turned him down, just like the other three times."

"Work wasn't fun either. Stupid boss moved the deadline closer by another three weeks, got coffee spilled all over my notes in a meeting, yeah, today wasn't great for me either."

Both sisters sighed loudly and in unison. Another pause, then Anna had a brilliant idea. She took Elsa's hand, ignoring her protests, and pulled her up on top of the bed. Then she ran to her phone and pressed play.

The sharp notes of the piano rang through the room once more. Anna joined Elsa on the bed.

"Do you want to sing the day away?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

"We'll just 'let it go'," Elsa replied and joined Anna for the first line.


End file.
